


Laugh and Wrinkles

by Shae_la_Hyene



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lamen Week, Lamen Week 2020, M/M, Staying In Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lamen week day 6 Fluff, making the council wait because they're annoying, the usual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_la_Hyene/pseuds/Shae_la_Hyene
Summary: Lamen week day 6 : FluffOne morning, Damen wants to stay in bed just a little longer, and Laurent struggles to say no.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Lamen Week 2020





	Laugh and Wrinkles

Laurent woke up to the feeling of fingers running along his spine.  
“You know,” he grumbled in the pillow, “just because you wake up first doesn’t mean you have the duty of waking me up right after that. You can just let me awake myself, so I can sleep in just a few minutes more.”  
Damen laughed softly.  
“Yeah but in that case, I may miss your face when you do wake up. That’s not a risk I’m willing to take.”  
Laurent turned his head to face him, opening his eyes and grimacing for the sake of it.  
“Here ! Happy ?”  
Damen laughed again and pecked him on the lips. “Very.”  
Laurent rolled his eyes, and moved to stretch his limbs lazily. When he thought he could caught Damen unaware, he jumped on him and tried to wrestle him on his back.  
In no time, though, it was Laurent who was on his back, pouting, with Damen grinning over him.  
“You’d have to try harder for this, you know it,” Damen said condescendingly.  
Laurent squirmed against his restraint.  
“If you keep manhandling me,” he threatened, “I’ll have to call the guards.”  
Damen shook his head, desire in his eyes.  
“I’d fight them. You’re mine.”  
Laurent pouted again.  
“How possessive !” he mocked. “Bold of you to assume I’m looking for a serious relationship !”  
Damen shook his head, like he couldn’t believe it.  
“We’ve been married for four years,” he said, moving off of Laurent. “It’s a little late to back off.”  
Laurent smiled.  
“Well, you never know !”  
Damen frowned, and poked at his side. Seeing Laurent react, he somehow took it as an invitation, and did it again, and again, tingling Laurent until he burst out of laughter.  
“Stop, stop please” Laurent cried out between shouts of laughter. “I yield !”  
Damen continued for another minute or so, but let him go eventually.  
Laurent ended up on his back, trying to catch up his breath.  
Finally, he turned his head to look into Damen’s eyes.  
“You know,” he whispered, “back when I first came back to Arles, I laughed from one of your letters, and the guards barged in, thinking there was a problem or that I was in danger. That was how long it had been since I had laughed.”  
Damen frowned a little, and leaned down to kiss him softly.  
“That is sad,” he admitted against Laurent lips.  
He pulled away, resting his head on his raised fist.  
“I suppose then it is my duty to make you smile and laugh so much it’ll compensate for all the years you didn’t. I won’t stop until you have deep lines on the corner of your eyes from smiling. Thankfully, they are already starting to appear,” he said, tracing them with the pad of his finger.  
Laurent opened his mouth in indignation.  
“You’re lying ! I don’t have age lines !” he shouted.  
It only made Damen laugh again.  
“Not yet,” he said around a smirk.  
He leaned down to kiss Laurent again, slow and sweet.  
After a long moment, Laurent pulled away enough to say :  
“We’ll need to get up at some point, you know ? The whole ‘empire to rule’ situation.”  
Damen’s grip on his hips harden.  
“It’s not even a justice day, there is no one that actually is waiting for us. Apart from our advisors. But they are rather annoying lately, I think we should stay here for a few hours, to teach them not to try to boss us around.”  
Laurent let the kiss go a little longer.  
“We have a duty towards our people, though.”  
“Just a little longer,” mumbled Damen against his neck.  
Laurent sighed but closed his eyes, letting himself bask in the attention.  
Damen pulled away, facing Laurent to brush their noses together.  
“I just want you all to myself for a moment.”  
Laurent repressed a smile.  
“So you’re robbing a whole kingdom of their king.”  
Damen chuckled and nodded, before pecking Laurent’s lips.  
“Tell me a story,” said Damen softly.  
Laurent rolled his eyes.  
“I just did !” he said.  
Damen bit his jaw softly.  
“Please, another one ?” he whined.  
Laurent sighed dramatically, but he knew his smile was betraying him.  
“Alright,” he said eventually.  
“Once, there was a princess, who was about to get married. Everyone around her kept telling her how happy a day it was for her, and for her future husband. That they were going to be so happy together. It was her father who chose that husband, for he said she was too young to know how to choose a husband properly. Her fiancee had a lot of power, and money, and that marriage would be very beneficial to the kingdom. So when her maids swooned over how lucky she was, she just smiled and nodded.  
But, as she was walking the aisle to her fiancé, suddenly a enormous dragon appeared, and before anyone could do anything, it had taken the princess in his claws, and fled away.  
Everybody was crying, it was unheard ! Dragons had been extinct for centuries, now, everybody knew that. The prince who was to be married to the princess looked at her father, and made him a promise : ‘I will find her, Sir, I will track that beast wherever it went, and I’m going to fight it, and win her back. She was to be mine, and I’m not going to let anyone take her from me.’  
The King gave him his benediction, and everyone kept telling how brave the prince was, going after a dragon ! And how lucky the princess was to be loved so deeply.”  
With a smile, Laurent pushed away a curl from Damen’s eyes, enjoying the adoration he could read there.  
“In a cavern, far away from there, the Dragon landed. Gently, he had dropped the princess so she was on her. Then the dragon curled up on itself, laying graciously in front of her. ‘Thank you,’ said the princess. ‘I was scared back there, and I don’t think I’m ready to marry. I don’t even know him. So thank you, I didn’t know if you’d answer my call.’ Silently, the dragon nodded once, accepting her thanks. Then, after lightening from her breath a pile of dead wood, the dragon laid her head on the floor, her wings folded up on her back, and closed her eyes, ready to sleep.  
‘Can I stay a little longer ?’ whispered the princess. ‘It’s night outside and I am not sure where we are.’ The dragon only huffed in answer, and went back to sleep. The princess smiled and sat in front of the fire. She didn’t know what to do. What she wanted, and if she really didn’t wanted the prince for a husband. She thought she was too young to know this kind of things, and not ready at all. Hours after hours, she stared into the flames, feeding the fire once in a while, until sleep overcame here, and she went to nestle herself against the dragon’s warm belly.  
Came morning, she didn’t have more answers, but she felt less scared. The rays of the early sun made the dragon’s scales shine with her every breath, and it was beautiful. She wondered if the dragon was there alone. Maybe she had wished to be with someone, a long time ago, and was now envying the princess’s marriage. Maybe the princess could stay right there, with the dragon, so neither of them would be alone.  
She raised her head when something blocked the rays of sunshine.  
It was the prince, and the princess shouted in fear, for the prince looked ferocious, his sword raised above his head. Before the dragon could fully awake, the prince plunged his sword right next to where the princess laid her head that night, deep enough to reach her heart. The princess’s terrified screams were covered by the dragon’s of pain and agony. It didn’t last long, before her head lolled back on the floor, her lungs no longer breathing any fire.  
The prince took the princess’ hand and pulled her against him. ‘It is over, my love, you need no fear the dragon anymore. I won you back, for it was fate that guided me there, that wanted me to prove my vaillance to you. Only now can we marry and be happy, as we know the gods have blessed this union.’ Terrified, the princess nodded and let him pulled her out of the cavern. As she looked at the dragon one last time, she sent her silent prayers.  
‘I am sorry, my friend. It was my fault if you died. Had I have not feared marriage, you would still be alive and safe. Forgive me, my friend, I won’t let it happen again.’  
When they came back, everyone rejoiced in the fantastic story, and what fate had had decided for the young couple. Everyone of her maids told her how lucky she was to have such a courageous husband ready to face a dragon for his beloved. So she smile and nodded. When she walked down the aisle for the second time, she didn’t call anyone, and instead married her prince. Everybody agreed on it : it was a very happy day.”  
Laurent let the silence fall after that.  
Damen looked hurt, almost as if he was about to cry.  
“Your stories are all sad today,” Damen croaked.  
Laurent smiled softly.  
“You know,” he said, “That is not how I heard the story in the first place. In the books, it was all about how the prince slayed the dragon to save his princess. Story tellers are rarely kind to dragons.”  
Damen smiled, kissing Laurent’s hand again.  
“Well they really should,” he said simply.  
Laurent rolled his eyes.  
“Alright, your turn if you don’t like my stories ! Tell me one.”  
Damen frowned. “That was not the deal.”  
“We had a deal ?” ask Laurent, feigning innocence.  
Damen smiled and then turned on his back, looking at the ceiling. “Alright…” he whispered.  
“When I was younger, my favorite goddess was the goddess of Love, and her son, the god of desire. Both of them had always been very generous with their attentions, loving a lot of people, gods and humans alike, and I followed their leads. Others around me often gave more importance to the other brother, who was the god of romantic and faithful love. It didn’t made sense to me, love was wide, open, and limiting it to only one person was only at the loss of all the others.  
When the god of the faithful love chose you as their target, shooting an arrow at your heart, it was the end of the desire and wide love. You only saw the other, the one you were bound to love for the rest of your life.  
I feared that arrow, for I thought it’d kill a big part of me.  
When that god fell in love himself, hitting himself with one of his arrow by mistake, it was with a princess, an human so beautiful no human was able to do much more than just admire her like a piece of art, and that the goddess of love was jealous of. The goddess of love is a petty and cruel one, and had never been faithful to her husband, too ugly for her in her eyes. So as she was jealous of the human, she decided to punish and curse her.  
The god of love fought for it, for her, for the love, faithful and strong he felt for her. He faced his mother, and only rested when he could marry her, and make her a goddess by his side.  
You know, in Akielos, monogamy happens, but it’s rather rare. It’s just not in our culture. To this day, a lot of people that knew me since I was a kid, don’t understand how I ended up so far from who I was then, and how I can be faithful and only want one man.”  
He paused for a moment, admiring Laurent’s raptured expression.  
“I guess I had just been struck by an arrow,” he whispered finally with a soft smile.  
Laurent smiled too, if a little more crooked.  
“Well at least, this one didn’t leave another scar behind,” he said lightly, but he was blushing too much to play it off.  
Damen grinned wider, and leaned up to kiss Laurent softly on the lips.  
Laurent let the kiss go for a moment, sweet and light, but eventually pushed on Damen’s chest to separate them.  
“We really have to go,” he said, his eyes still closed.  
“If you put a chiton and not laces, we save time,” deadpanned Damen.  
Laurent laughed, pushing himself off the bed.  
“Even if we go naked, we’re late,” he said.  
Damen felt a rush of jealousy at the idea, but didn’t voice it.  
By the time Laurent had walked around the bed, putting a light shirt in the process, Damen was on his knees, and caught him by the waist.  
“Let them wait,” he whispered against Laurent’s skin.  
Laurent didn’t answer, but melted in the embrace, leaning down into the kiss Damen offered, deeper and slower even, until the rest of the world stopped existing.  
With a rush of triumph, Damen moved back little by little until Laurent was straddling him, their bodies pressed together in a familiar motion, and had lost the shirt in the process.  
They were very late.

**Author's Note:**

> That magical artwork was made by my lovely, incredible, extraordinary friend Owen @leo-of-belgium on tumblr. Go give her some love please !


End file.
